Not Alone on Christmas Day
by iamselena
Summary: [Christmas Couple]Ruriko was alone on Christmas... Shun was there to comfort her.


**Disclaimer:** Before I begin and before you guys sue me, I do not own this show or its characters. Quite honestly, I didn't know that anime couples are so willing to extend their cooperation when it comes to Christmas romances (grin).

**Not Alone on Christmas Day**

"Hey, Shun!"

Shun Ukiya dug deeper in his blankets and yelled, "Shun's not here!" He contentedly went back to sleep, assured that his childhood friend wouldn't disturb him now. Boy, was he wrong.

"I'm not stupid, you jerk!" Ruriko Ikusawa shouted from her window. She could easily see his form under the blankets, and called out once more, "Shun! Wake up! It's nearly nine and you promised you'd go shopping with me."

Now that got a response from him. He sat up, his hair tousled and sticking into places, and glared from under his sleepy eyes. "No, I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"When?" he demanded, standing up. He dragged his feet towards the window, the smirk on Ruriko's face evident. "I know I may not be the brightest among the planet, but at least I'm not dumb." He crossed his arms. "I promise you nothing, Rurippe. Now, will you let me rest in peace and drag some other person to be your shopping companion?"

Ruriko inhaled and let her insulting nickname pass. She needed to be nice to him, and planning to sock him is not exactly the nicest thing she could ever do to him, even when he deserves it. "Okay," she said, an evil smile creeping up her lips. "I'll go shopping with someone else."

"Yeah. That's great." Shun waved a hand as he half-dragged himself back to his warm bed.

"Maybe I'll take Kageyama-kun and see if he wants to join me," Ruriko thought out loud, freezing Shun in his tracks. _Bingo_, she thought with a satisfied smile. Turning around, she added, "I'll go talk to him now."

"Wait!"

Ruriko stopped and turned around, trying to suppress the laugh threatening to cower. Shun's eyes turned into slits, and he was gripping the blanket he had brought along. "Why Kageyama?" he asked stiffly, obviously against the idea. "You can even bring along Kaoru. Reiko will be happy to assist you. Or Fei. Why him?" If possible, his eyes narrowed down another fraction. "Are you harboring some secret feelings for him, Rurippe?"

Ruriko let an exasperated sigh. "Oh, please. Shun, why do you have to reduce everything concerning him into the idea that I may have feelings for him? Hmm?"

"Do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you have to take him!" Shun grounded out, frustrated. "Why can't you take the other AEGIS members? Why him?"

"They're busy," Ruriko replied delicately. She was enjoying herself, and she knew she should take the conversation up on another notch to win. She needed to get to the stores pronto, or else all the good stuff will be taken. "It's okay, Shun. Go back and sleep. Sorry if I bother you. Kageyama is a nice guy and I'm sure he'll be _happy_ to keep me company. Well, I have a lot of shopping to do. See ya!"

_Three, two, one,_ she counted silently, retreating in her own room.

"Just hold your horses for a minute!"

_And just in time,_ she thought gleefully. Innocently, she faced Shun again, who was leaning on his window. "Yes?"

"Fine. I'll go with you." He looked up at Ruriko and added, "But you better make sure we won't run into Kageyama or I'll kick his ass down."

_**0**_

"Hurry up, Shun! All the good stuff will be gone by the time we get there!"

Shun smirked at Ruriko's portray of childishness. Even though she was well-organized in school and calm and collected during battles, she isn't exactly as mature as people think. Dressed in red sweater and jeans, she immediately went to the nearest stall, admiring the items sold there. "Shun! Look. Isn't this cute?"

Shun merely smiled and nodded, amused by her enthusiast in the ever tiring Christmas shopping. Tugging her jacket around her shapely body, she fingered a very beautiful ruby bracelet. "Shun!" she called out happily, urging him to come and stand beside her. "Wouldn't this be great for Fei?"

Shun admired her taste and agreed with her. She beamed and brought out her wallet to pay. Then she spotted a neat shirt for Kaoru…

And a nice music book for Reiko…

And a fragile figurine for Megumi…

Shun sighed, holding the bags for Ruriko, and ran after her as she spotted something or another in shop. _Man, this is gonna be a long, long day,_ he thought.

_**0**_

"See? It wasn't that bad, huh, Shun?" Even after walking and shopping non-stop for three hours, Ruriko still seemed full of vital energy. "I think I bought everyone their presents. All I have to do is wrap them and give it to them first thing tomorrow morning." Not allowing Shun to comment or talk, she barreled on, "Can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow! It all seemed fast, don't you think so, Shun?" She glanced sideways at him, her eyes hooded.

Finally! She stopped talking.

"Yeah, Rurippe, but may I ask why are you so… happy?" Shun asked, his expression confused. Usually, Ruriko was always grumpy and a bit colder than now. But today, she was a cauldron of energy, full of life and happiness. Or is it?

She shrugged, although her smile faded a little. "Is it a crime to be happy?"

"Of course not," Shun answered quickly, not wanting to irritate her. He wanted her good mood to last. "Just wondering though."

Ruriko turned quiet. Shun's heart began to hammer, afraid that he made Ruriko angry. He didn't want to be the person to spoil her mood. That was the last thing in earth he wanted to happen. "Ruriko?" he dared to ask. He didn't even mention her nickname. They stopped in front of Ruriko's house, and not peep was heard from her. "Did I upset you in a way?" he asked worriedly, trying to see her veiled expression under the bangs of her hair.

Ruriko lifted her head and gave him her rare mega-watt smile. "You're an easy target," she joked, patting his head. "I was only joking, can't you see that?"

"That wasn't a good one, Rurippe," Shun said with a mock groan. He observed her for a moment. "You really okay?"

"Yeah. Look," Ruriko said, bending her head. "I wouldn't want to take you away from your family. I'm sure your mother must be looking for you; it's nearly twelve."

"Where are your parents?" Shun frowned. He glanced at the house, obviously empty since the lights are off. "Don't tell me they went abroad at the last minute. It's Christmas!"

Ruriko gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, Shun. I've been dealing these kinds of things from my parents since I was three, and I know they're busy and everything. So... it's alright with me. Honestly," she added when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Are you nuts?" he said disbelievingly. "At least you had someone like a housekeeper to celebrate the holidays with, but right you're alone." He grabbed her bags and marched towards her house. "I'm not letting you celebrate alone."

Ruriko stared at his retreating back, and she raced after him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm gonna spend my Christmas with you. Why, is that a problem?" Shun asked with raised eyebrows.

"Won't your mother be looking for you?" Ruriko asked, her heart pounding. "Shun, I promise you, I'll be okay. You should spend Christmas with your family."

His frown deepened. "You sure?"

"Yes." But deep inside, she was wishing he wouldn't leave, that he'd be spending his Christmas with her. But he has family to consider.

Family.

Something she couldn't have on Christmas.

_**0**_

Ruriko, with a heavy heart at the prospect of spending the night alone, dragged herself to bake some cookies for her to leave at the fireplace. Although it was a childish thing to do, she went ahead, pouring two glasses of milk to leave at the fireplace and the other for herself. She also dragged herself to open her presents from her mother and father and friends, and fixed everything up.

She glanced at the clock. It was only twelve o'clock, but she has nothing else to do. She closed all the lights and climbed the stairs, and stopped when she heard a noise from upstairs. Her heart stopped at the thought of a burglar in the house.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Really, did she expect an answer? No, not really.

Grabbing a baseball bat she kept at all times in the house, she headed towards the direction of the noise and discovered it was coming from her bedroom. Gripping the bat tightly in her hands, she crept slowly towards the closed bedroom door, stopping to hear any sounds. Fear gripped her and froze her body when the door opened.

Then she gave a hair-raising scream that would've woken the dead.

Hands gripped her shoulders, and she wriggled around, trying to escape the vise-like grip on her. "Let me go! Let me go, dammit!" The bat fell and landed on the intruder's foot, emitting a loud, "Ouch!" from him.

Her eyes opened when she recognized the voice, and shock ran through her body when she realized it was only Shun. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"You're such a tomboy, Rurippe," Shun complained, holding his throbbing foot, nodding at her bat. "Geez. Why are you so scared anyway?"

"You idiot!" Ruriko now yelled. Her hips made their way to her curvy waist, emphasizing the body beneath her sweater. "I was scared stiff! Do you think I'd have any idea that you'd be sneaking inside my bedroom in the middle of Christmas?" Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing here, intruding like some kind of pervert in my bedroom?"

He gave her a pouty look. "Hey, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Wow. And what a great surprise this was," she said sarcastically. "I could've knocked you dead with that bat! Then I'd have to pay your funeral because it'll be my fault!" She emitted a sigh, and said, "You're so stupid. Baka." She paused. "I'll go make some hot coffee while I grab some ice for the foot. Next time, will you please use the door?"

"Maybe…" Shun grinned.

She just had to return the gesture. "Jerk."

Ruriko arrived at the warm living room with two mugs of steaming, hot coffee. Shun was lying on the sofa, an ice bag she had provided for him propped up on his foot. She sat down beside him, passing the mug to him. They didn't say anything. The fire cackling, the snow continuously fell; it was a time of silence, when they could reflect their thoughts.

Ruriko smiled suddenly as she sipped her coffee, then that smile turned into somewhat wistful. Shun watched her with his eyes, observing her every move. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Take me there."

She looked startled and met his eyes. "Huh? Take you where?"

"To wherever you just went."

Ruriko had to smile at his simple answer, grateful to the gods above that she wasn't alone. "Just went back to the past," she said softly. "I remembered the times when I would sit on Daddy's lap and he would tell me stories. Then Mom would come inside with her famous peppermint cookies, still hot from the oven. Christmas is something we'd all enjoy, but since their business boomed, I never see them as often as before."

"But it doesn't mean they should leave you alone during the holidays," Shun said simply, calmly. He reached for her head and held on. Ruriko had to blush, since he never did a gesture like this to her before. "But right now, I couldn't stand my girl be alone on Christmas Eve."

She looked up. "Your girl?" she repeated, her face turning red. But it sounded nice, she reflected with a smile. They didn't tell anybody that their relationship is deeper, although they still weren't a couple. They were just… dating. Secretly.

He nodded. "Don't you think we should change the status quo a bit, Rurippe?" Shun cupped her chin, looking deeply in her brown eyes. "I don't like seeing you with other men, you know? I want you to be mine exclusively."

She felt her eyes widened at this. "Honestly? I don't think some of the people we know will be glad to know we are a couple. People are bound to react." Especially Kaoru, she thought silently.

"So? It's our life."

"But, Shun—"

"You're mine."

The possessive tone in his voice made her smile, his words finally sinking inside her over-working mind. She leaned towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and… not alone. For the first time, she wasn't alone.

"Besides my growing possessiveness over you, I really do love you, Rurippe," Shun added bravely. "I may never have admitted that certain fact to you before, but I really do. You're the only one for me."

A sigh emitted from her lips. She didn't need to question him. Deep inside her heart, she knew. And without uttering a word, she answered his avowal with a soft kiss, letting her love for him be felt through the simple act of adoration. Never alone. Never.

Not on Christmas.

**AN:** Merry Christmas to all Shun/Ruriko lovers out there! This is my first fic in this series, so please be a little generous with the reviews. Hahaha! Just kidding. No pressure there. Anyway, this fic is actually a part of my "Christmas Couple" project, where I write different Christmas fics dedicated to my favorite couples.

Hope you likey this. Drop me a line if you wanna let me know how you feel about this.

Thanks for reading! 

Peace out!


End file.
